Looking For You In The Sky
by Song Of Ice And Wind
Summary: Seven years ago her family was killed and she was taken away. She never thought she would have seen him again, even so she search all over the kingdom, just to see him one more time. HIATUS!


Looking for you in the sky

**Hello Readers! This is a prologue of my second story! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writting it! :D Thank you to my friend Ob ob Ob ob Ob for coming up with the title! You were a great help! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail of any of its characters.**

"Akira! Akira!" a voice called, his foot steps echoed through the garden. A little girl giggled from behind a lush green bush. She quickly dashed towards a blooming Sakura blossom tree, her pink dress flowing behind her.

"Akira, stop playing games! We must head back inside." He called again as wind swept flower petals across his face. Akira peeked behind the tree, fearing she might be noticed. She quickly climbed the tree. The flowers rustled as the branches bended, struggling to hold the little girl's weight.

"Where are you?" Upon hearing the nearness of his voice, she panicked, climbing higher and higher.

"Akira! Are you up there? Come down right now! That's dangerous!" he called from down below. She muffled her laugh and reached for the next branch.

Snap!

"Akira!" he hollered, running to catch the girl plummeting down the tree. Akira fell into the young man's arms.

"Didn't I tell you this was dangerous!" he told her sternly.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan." She whimpered, almost in tears.

"Now come on, your mother is waiting." He said settling her back down on to the ground.

"Wait!" Akira ran to a near by bush and picked some beautiful vibrant yellow daisies.

"These are for my mom. And here." She said, handing the young man one.

"That one is for you." Her smile was as bright as the daisies she was holding.

"Thank you." He smiled, putting the flower in his suit's breast pocket. "Let's go!" Akira laughed dancing down the stone path, humming a tune.

* * *

><p>They entered the mansion. It was spacious and dark despite the crimson sunset outside. The man and the girl walked towards a pair of finely designed oak doors at the end of the hallway. Akira knocked on the door quietly.<p>

"Uhm, mother this is Akira. May I please enter?" she asked timidly. There was a moment of silence. Then the doors were opened by a maid. A dark figure sat in the far end of the room behind a large desk, the darkness of the room casted a shadow over her face.

"Uhm, while I was in the garden, well, I-I picked some flowers for you, mother." Akira said reluctantly as she walked slowly towards the desk. Her mother also got up and stepped quickly towards Akira. She slapped the flowers out of her hands.

"What do you think you're doing you unruly child! This house is dirty enough! Don't you ever bring that disgusting thing to me! You're a lady so act like one! Go change into a new, clean dress this instant, you misbehaved spoiled brat!" hollered her mother. Both Akira and the young man stared in shock, petrified. Akira stared down at her feet, her honey brown bangs shadowing her eyes. Her hot tears flowed down her checks one by one and dripped down onto the carpet.

"If you're going to dirty my new Russian carpet then get out!" she shouted.

"How can you speak to you're blood and flesh like that!" the young man roared.

"If you want to take her back with you then fine by me. I don't need her any ways!" laughed Akira's mother.

"You heartless bastard!" he growled clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Just then Akira stormed out the office.

"Akira, wait!" he called after her.

"How would you understand anyways? You're not even human!" she sneered.

"Now be gone!" she yelled, waving a golden key in the air. The young man disappeared into a silhouette of glimmering golden dust.

* * *

><p>Akira sat with her knees drawn against her chest. Her head was buried between them as she sobbed quietly on the hill beside the river. It was a cloudless night. A cool night breeze was blowing. The stars from above shined, irradiated by the light of the moon. A shimmering golden silhouette appeared by the river bank. Its shimmer faded and a young man materialized. He walked up the hill and sat beside the weeping girl. Akira stopped sobbing and looked up; her once sea green eyes were now pink from crying.<p>

"Onii-chan!" Akira exclaimed, hugging the man tightly.

"You're wearing so little, you'll catch a cold." He said, loosening his tie and taking off his coat to put over Akira. She wrapped the coat around her.

"I'm sorry mother got mad at you." She apologized. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have seen that coming, upon being bound to her for more than five years. Did she hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I'm okay."

"Both of us know how she's like, in fact, everybody in the mansion does. After you're father left, she's been trying her hardest to keep up with work."

"She hates me, maybe one day, I should just run away." Akira sobbed, remembering all the painful memories she's had with her mother.

"But if you do many people in the mansion will be sad." He replied.

"Would you, Onii-chan?" Akira asked.

"Yes. I would be Akira, I would be very sad." He told her.

"Come here." He said putting Akira in his lap.

"Look up in the sky." There were millions of minute glistering stars in the dark navy blue sky, like someone splattered silver paint over a blue canvas. "Wow." She said astounded.

"Do you see those really bright ones over there?" he asked, pointing at a group of nine stars in the distant sky.

"Yes."

"Well, whenever you feel lonely, just look up at those nine bright stars in the night sky. I'll always be with you, in the sky." He smiled.

"Really" Akira whispered. "Always" he said wrapping his arms around her as she fell asleep.

_Always._

**Do you love it, hate it? Should I continue? Please Review!**


End file.
